My Diary
by Kitty Trace
Summary: Hey everyone,it's Jade The Killerx here. this is a book I'm writing,I will be doing mini MI high scenes and Creepypasta scenes and also about updates and author notes and what's going on in my life. Please read the first chapter it has something to do with MIhigh. Love Jade
1. Chapter 1: I'm sorry

_Dear People,_

_I have an announcement to make._  
_It is with deepest sorrow that I have in my heart,that I am going to tell you this._  
_Ok...so are you ready? *nervous*_

_I have decided to close all my MI high stories down,you will still be able to read them it's just I think it's time that I ove on from MIhigh and find something new to work on._  
_The only MIhigh stories I will be updating are...Ask those Amazing MIhigh Agents and also the sequel to Who Do I Choose?_

_Please don't hate me for this ,it was my descision,nobody elses,I wasn't forced into this by anyone._  
_I decided to this on my own free will,it's my descision and no one can change that._  
_Any plans for any collabaration stories that I will be working on have not been scrapped ,I will still work with that person._  
_But...well...you get the picture...right?_  
_I will only be updating:_

_Ask Those Amazing MIhigh Agents (Q&A(Questions and Answers) and Dares)_  
_Who Do I Choose(Sequel)_  
_The Killers (Creepypasta Romance)_  
_Drowning In Love (Creepypasta Romance)_

_I will be adding new stories but just not MIhigh._  
_I'm so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so sorry._

_And please do me a favour,please stop being rude to IWillBelieveIt._  
_Her stories are legendary ,but She's doing all she can to update._

_Please review ,send me your opinion,maybe I'll change my mind about closing off the stories._  
_My deepest sorrys to everyone out there._

_Love you all Jade x_

_P.S.I'm sorry If your heart is hurting,but mine is hurting even worser. :(_


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

_**Why?**_

Sup everyone,I've had a message sent to me from C.1.3.L.U.N.4 ABOUT WHY I'm giving up on MIhigh,I shall copy and past the message from her.

_From: C.1.3.L.U.N.4._  
_SUBJECT: Why you giving up on MIhigh_

_Why are you not doing your M.I. High stories any more?_  
_Did someone tell you it was babyish cause it airs on a kids channel?_  
_Are you going to put your stories up for adoption?_  
_The fandom will miss you and BTW, who was being mean to IWillBelieveIt?_  
_She's the most famous author in this fandom!_  
_Please reply back soon, I am very confused :-\ (confused face)_

I will copy and paste what I said back.

_From: Jade The Killerx _  
_Subject: Why I'm giving up._

_sup,_  
_No one told me it was babyish,no one made me do this._  
_IF you read the first chapter of my new story "My Diary" you will find out why,if you've already read it then I understand fully that you are confused._  
_I'm not doing them anymore because I'm tired of doing MIhigh stories and of people fighting over Zan and Deri._

_I want people to understand that at the moments it's not easy for me._  
_I can't just sit in front of the computer and start typing up something I don't feel anymore,if I start typing up the MIhigh stories I get agitated and I get writers block._  
_But with the other stories I have written ,it only happens once or twice and that when I'm in a bad mood._  
_I can't do this anymore._  
_I just can't._  
_It hurts me to do this to all the people who read my MIhigh stories,but...it has to be done,I have to stop._

_I've asked my Co-Helper V.2.1.L.1.Z.8 (Who's been my best friend for 3 years,since year 7) and she has said that it is ok to take a break,but I'm sorry ,this break from MIhigh will last a long time,the only story that has something to do with MIhigh is Ask Those Amazing MIhigh Agents and maybe the sequel to Who Do I Choose, Any plans for collab stories have been put on hold until I feel it is the right time._

_I know the fandom is disappointed in me and I've let everyone down by doing this,but it has to be done._  
_I know that this move will make me less popular with the fandom,and I know that there will be haters to make me feel bad and guilty,but I don't care,I am a fighter and I always come out on top._  
_Please don't try and convince me that I'm doing the wrong decision because it wont work,my decision is final._

_About people being mean to IWillBelieveIt ,they've been demanding for her to update, we had a conversation about this over PMs ,I cannot repeat what was said because then I'd be betraying her trust._  
_She is feeling stressed out by the fact that people keep on telling her to update and she is doing the fastest she can to update._  
_We have to give up at some point and thats what I'm doing,I'm sorry if this disappoints you._

_Your probably really upset about this,but Imagine how I feel 10X worse._  
_My popularity has already plummeted,I don't want anyone hating on me or my friends._  
_Please don't stop me,don't try and talk me out of this._  
_It's time to say goodbye to MIhigh for me._

_Thank you for reading my MIhigh novels and for sticking by me._  
_Please help with reviewing for Ask Those Amazing MIhigh Agents,spread the word for people to read and review or I may just end up giving up on this fantastic book._

_I am sorry for disappointing you and I know you are hurt but I'm even more hurt than you think._  
_I am sorry._

_-_  
_Please forgive me for doing this._

_From your caring Friend Jade x_

* * *

To all people who read my MIhigh stories.  
I am really sorry.  
Thank you for reviewing my MIhigh stories,please stick around for Ask Those Amazing MIhigh Agents and read and review.  
To everyone who has been with me since day one,I love you all.  
Fanfiction is like my family.  
I am not saying goodbye,I never will.  
But I'm moving on,we all have to do it at some point and I'm starting now.

Shout outs to my Besties in the whole world:

_**V.2.1.L.1.Z.8**_ - F_or being there since day one,she can always put a smile on my face,she knows how to make me happy._  
_She has urged me on and given me the support I need through all the dark times in my life._  
_I've known her since year 7,she's never given up on me,she treats me kindly and always makes sure I'm happy._  
_I'm so happy she is my bestie._  
_She's like my little sister,Thank you for being there for me Lizzie!_

_**IWillBelieveIt**_ - _I may not have known her for long ,but she is a great friend,she's friendly and is trustworthy._  
_She's like my older sister,always giving good advice._  
_Thank you for being there for me Dani!_

_**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.** - She always reviews my stories and gives constructive critisism ,she makes me laugh._  
_She's a great friend and also one of my best friends,without any of her help,some of my stories wouldn't be possible._  
_Thank you C.1.3.L.U.N.4!_

And thank you to everyone on fanfic for reviewing,I will try with MIhigh soon,but please stick around for Ask Those Amazing MIhigh Agents,could use your help.  
Love You Guys

_Yours faithfully Jade xox_


	3. Chapter 3: Upcoming Stories

**UPCOMING STORIES**

**_Creepypasta (Romances) :_**

**Jade :365 days (Spin off from The killers)**

_No one ever knew her story._  
_Jade wasn't always a killer,she was an innocent girl from the state of Idaho._  
_She went through heart breaks and had to suffer her older brother Brian Johnston going missing,then loved ones murdered._  
_She killed her father and then traveled across america ,killing and killing,thats how she came to be known as Jade The Killer,she met the Creepypastas and they're her new family,but now she's in college and someones after her,guess who?_

**Brothers at war:**

_Masky and Hoodie are the Creepypasta Brothers._  
_When They're looking for their next target,a 17 year old girl called Shania Andrews._  
_Masky and Hoodie soon fall for her ,but who will win her love and sympathy._

**Ask those Sexy Creepypastas:**

_Ever wanted to ask a Creepypasta a question,well heres your chance!_

**Love's A Game:**

_Katherine Wood was always a normal girl,living a normal life in Pennsylvania, spending longhours in the mall._  
_She never had Many friends._  
_Always being bullied by Cassidy Linking,the usual snobby american bitch._  
_When Katerine receives a video game from a mystery friend._  
_Katherine starts to doubt this game,starting to suspect this game isn't all it is._  
_What will she discover?_

_**Creepypasta (HORROR) :**_

**Sally:**

_Meet Roxanne Morrows,the typical american teenager._  
_The girl who is from a broken family,The one that people always picked on,the one that was always beat by her mother._  
_She's just moved to a new neighbour hood and has a new life,but some one is plotting to end her life._  
_Who is it,and will Roxanne come back again?_


End file.
